Übermut
by PhoebeDreams
Summary: Ginny und Draco befinden sich im Kriegszustand. Eines Tages geht Draco zu weit, und Ginny nimmt Rache.


Übermut

Ginny setzte sich seufzend auf und tastete, noch mit geschlossenen Augen, nach dem Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch. Sie überlegte kurz ob sie einfach draufschlagen und weiterschlafen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Das hatte sie gestern getan, und war prompt zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen. Und während sie nicht beim Frühstück war, hatte Malfoy die Zeit genutzt um allen zu erzählen, er hätte sie verführt. Ja, klar doch! Dummerweise hatte ein Großteil der Schule ihm geglaubt, als er (vorgeblich vertraulich) einen ihrer BHs präsentiert hatte. Sie hatte keinen Schimmer wo er den herhatte, von ihr jedenfalls nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen der Hauselfen überredet (ohne Zweifel durch Drohungen) ihn aus der Wäsche zu holen. Also wirklich!

Seit sie ihm letztes Jahr diesen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte, schien er besessen von ihr zu sein. Er hatte einen richtigen Kriegszug angezettelt, und inzwischen stießen sie jeden Tag aneinander. Ihre Duelle in den Korridoren wurden von der ganzen Schule mit Spannung verfolgt, da die beiden einander ebenbürtig waren. Ginny hatte wenn man sie reizte Kräfte, die sie selbst nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte, und durchschaute ihren Gegner schon bevor er selbst wusste, was er als nächstes tun wollte. Malfoy war schnell, gewitzt und hinterlistig, und beide waren gleich stur. Doch jetzt hatte Malfoy mit unsauberen Methoden gearbeitet, und Ginny entschied es sei an der Zeit, selbst die schmutzigen Tricks aufzufahren. Sie hatte eine Idee wie sie ihn vor der ganzen Schule demütigen könnte, und heute wollte sie zuschlagen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit bot. Schon gestern hatte sie Harry beiseite gewunken und ihn gebeten: „Was auch immer morgen passiert, versprich mir dass du Ron festhältst, okay?" Sie hatte ihm nicht erzählt, wieso, aber er hatte zugestimmt, wenn auch widerwillig. Jetzt begann sie, sich vorzubereiten. Sorgfältig wählte sie ihr Outfit: Ein älterer Rock, der schon etwas zu kurz war, sowie eine Bluse, deren oberste Knöpfe sie offenließ. Auf Krawatte und Pullover verzichtete sie. Sie schminkte sich Katzenaugen mit dunklem Kajal und trug einen Hauch Lipgloss auf. Zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen ging sie hinunter zum Frühstück. Kaum hatteGinny die Große Halle betreten, da fuhren auch schon alle Köpfe zu ihr herum, und Getuschel setzte ein. Es schwoll an, als Ginny sich nicht an ihrem Platz am Gryffindortisch setzte, sondern weiter ging zum Tisch der Slytherins und sich vor Draco Malfoy aufbaute. Der, wissend, dass man einem Gegner immer unterlegen ist, der auf einen herunter blicken kann, stand auf und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Miss Weasley. Was beschert mir die Freude ihrer Aufmerksamkeit?" Er verbeugte sich kurz, und Pansy Parkinson kicherte.

„Ich höre es gibt Gerüchte über uns beide..." Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Gerüchte?"

„Ja, Gerüchte, angeblich von dir ausgehend. Nun frage ich mich, was bringt dich dazu so etwas über uns beide zu behaupten? Bei deinem Abscheu mir gegenüber sollte man meinen, das sei das letzte was du willst. Mir scheint, der Gedanke liegt dir wohl nicht so fern..."

„Hört hört!" rief Blaise Zabini, der neben Malfoy saß und versuchte, Ginny unter den Rock zu sehen.

„Was willst du mir sagen, Wiesel?"

„Dass diese Gerüchte wohl eher ein Produkt deiner Fantasie sind. Oder soll ich lieber sagen Fantasien?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte spöttisch, seine übliche Mimik imitierend.

„Und ich bin hier, um die Gerüchte richtig zu stellen." Damit trat sie einen Schritt zu ihm, packte ihn bei den Schultern und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Was zum...?" konnte er gerade noch ausstoßen bevor ihre Lippen sich auf seine senkten. Die ganze Schule schaute zu, als der Kuss sich vertiefte und Malfoys anfängliche Abwehr dahinschmolz. Zuerst war er vor Schreck wie versteinert, als ihn das kleine Wiesel angriff, dann angeekelt. Dann hatte ihre Zunge ganz leicht seine Unterlippe berührt, und er war dahin.

Vergessen war, dass er mitten in der Großen Halle stand, dass jeder ihn sehen konnte, und dass sein Ruf danach ruiniert wäre. Alles was er wahrnahm waren ihre weichen Lippen, ihr Körper der sich gegen sie presste, ihr leichter Duft nach Zimt und das kleine Keuchen das sie ausstieß, als seine Zunge ihrer begegnete. Er musste die Kontrolle über die Situation gewinnen, also packte er sie und drehte sie herum, so dass sie gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde und er aktiver werden konnte. Sie brach den Kuss ab und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Willst du mich bezwingen?" Sie biss sanft in sein Ohrläppchen, und seine Knie wurden weich.

„Vergiss es!" hauchte sie, bevor ihre Lippen mit Gewalt zurück auf die seinen prallten.

Ginny wurde klar, dass irgendetwas hier schief ging. Dieser Kuss sollte längst vorbei sein. Sie sollte kein kribbelndes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch verspüren, und es nicht mögen, wie seine Lippen mit ihren spielten. Ihr sollte nicht abwechselnd heiß und kalt werden. Und vor allem sollte sein Körper sich ihrem nicht so perfekt anpassen. Sie fühlte viel mehr als sie wollte, mehr als sie sollte. Seine Finger strichen über ihren Unterarm, und ein Stromstoß schoss durch ihren Körper. Übermütig nahm sie seine Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, und genau in diesem Moment wurde er gepackt und weggezogen. Sie konnte noch den metallischen Geschmack seines Bluts spüren, und ihr wurde ein wenig schwindelig. Sie wurde allerdings sofort wieder komplett nüchtern, als eine kalte Stimme sprach:

„Miss Weasley, könnten Sie mir erklären warum Sie gerade Ihren Mitschüler praktisch attackiert haben?" Ginny schwieg und schaute nervös auf zu Professor Snape. Das war ein Punkt, den sie nicht vorher durchdacht hatte.

„Ich sehe Sie heute abend um acht bei mir. Ich denke es werden sich Kessel zum Putzen finden." Damit drehte er sich um und wollte gehen, aber Professor McGonagall stand hinter ihm.

„Und was ist mit Mr. Malfoy? Ich denke, dazu gehören immer zwei Personen."

„Er wurde überrumpelt."

„Ich glaube, er hätte sich gegen ein Mädchen, das um einiges kleiner ist als er sehr wohl wehren können wenn er wollte. Ich finde also, sie sollten ihn beim Kesselputzen mit einbeziehen. Guten Tag." Damit gingen die beiden Lehrer wieder. Ginny trat noch einmal zu Malfoy, der seine blutende Lippe hielt, und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend." Ihre Lippen streiften sacht seine Haut, und sie registrierte zufrieden dass er erschauerte. Dann drehte sie sich um und stolzierte mit wiegenden Hüften davon, unbewusst, dass die Augen sämtlicher Jungs im ganzen Saal auf ihr ruhten, und dass Harry sich Unterstützung von Neville und Seamus holen musste, um Ron in Kontrolle zu halten.

Und Draco Malfoy freute sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben aufs Nachsitzen.

A/N: Diese Geschichte wurde inspiriert von einem Lied von Mia, ich glaube, es heißt "Übermut".


End file.
